


my reality | monika ddlc

by Kokicni



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), ddlc
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, DPDR, Depersonalization Derealization, Hurt/Comfort, Life is a video game, MC isn’t rlly in this, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Monika has mental health issues, Monika imagines things that aren’t real, Monika-centric, Platonic Monika x Sayori, Platonic Yuri & Natsuki, Platonic!Natsuri, Platonic!SayOnika, Violence, all the relationships in this are PLATONIC, everything is IMAGINARY, everything is a lie, everything is fake, life isn’t real, maladaptive daydreaming, mental health, mental issues, nothing is real, poor mental health, real life AU, there is no romance in this, this isn’t meant to be romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokicni/pseuds/Kokicni
Summary: AU where Monika's fourth-wall-breaking is actually just DPDR and all in her head.The literature club finds out Monika's been struggling and tries their best to help her and comfort her.Sayori decides introducing a new face to the literature club might break the cycle of repetition.Basically where DDLC isn't actually a game and it's real life, but Monika thinks it's all fake and that she's living in a game.





	my reality | monika ddlc

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so if you know me, u probably know how much I really like ddlc! (hi so basically I’m yuri??) I really love the characters and I wanted to see more fan content of it but unfortunately it’s hype was somewhat short-lived so the only attention people really gave it was gameplay-based or ship-based. :’o( unfortunately for me (and the shippers who came here expecting shippy content), I don’t ship anything in ddlc! I see Yuri x Natsuki as a more sisterly relationship, and Sayori x anyone is kind of not really on the table for me. Same with Monika... MC is just.... Well, he’s MC. he’s barely even a character, himself. We don’t know enough about him as a person for me to go “His personality and so-and-so’s personality work well together!”  
> That being said, I was obviously a bit disappointed to find out there’s barely any general-themed fan fiction for Doki..! I can see why, but it’s still disappointing :’o(  
> So, I decided to take it into my own hands to whip up something interesting! This is Monika-centric, and it’s focused on her and her mental state and thoughts and the literature club being good friends and offering their support and encouragement to their dear struggling friend.  
> Without further ado, here’s the super short intro!

   Things were fine in the literature club. Things were always fine. There was never a day that passed in which wasn't fine. Sure- there were off days. The club wasn't perfect. Sometimes things just didn't go as smoothly as planned, and sometimes members were especially more irritable than normal. Other than that, though... Things were _fine_. They weren't super bad, but they weren't _perfect_. And maybe that contributed to the problem.

   Every day was the same thing over and over. Wake up, go to school, learn to tune out the tedious schoolwork for 6 hours, learn absolutely nothing, go to a club and do the same mundane activities they always did, go home, work on assignments, go to sleep, repeat. It wasn't the worst possible thing ever, but it wasn't necessarily _ideal_. In fact, to Monika, it was far from her concept of ideal.

So, _very_ , far.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy what’s to come!  
> please forgive me if this looks all weird and wonky... I’m still trying to figure out AO3 and how to work with it lmao.


End file.
